Entre clichés y bambalinas
by argenteuscorvus
Summary: No sabría decir cuándo empezó. No fueron caricias junto al tronco de un árbol, un baile lento o una diadema de flores. Los débiles rayos del sol iluminándole el pelo, la purpurina pintándole la piel o su sonrisa deshinibida, sincera. Fue ella. Sin más. Y con todo lo que eso significa. Colección de one-shots de distintos pairings; en su mayoría lgtb.


_**21 de diciembre de 2019**_

La luz de las bombillas se refleja en la bola de discoteca que pende del techo del pub, haciéndola brillar. Pero nada brilla tanto como ella.

Lleva un vestido a ras de suelo, hecho a mano: un collage de espejos rotos que no dan mala suerte, porque Luna Lovegood no cree en cosas tan mundanas. Tiene el pelo largo y blanco, hace tiempo que las canas tiñeron el rubio ceniza. Este cae en cascada por su espalda, dejándole la cara descubierta. Varias arrugas rodean sus ojos, de un azul oscuro que siempre le ha recordado al cielo nocturno. Su mirada está fija en un punto frente a ella que nadie más puede ver. Y sonríe como si lo supiera.

Es preciosa y Ginny no puede pensar en otra cosa.

Las voces a su alrededor acompañan a la música en un vehemente intento por llenar el silencio, pero Ginny no las escucha. Está demasiado ocupada soñando despierta, con una comisura alzada y los ojos fijos en la mujer capaz de hacer que la luz del sol alumbre de noche.

Se pregunta si lo habrá adivinado a esas alturas. Si por fin ha resuelto un acertijo que nunca llegó a formular. Si por fin ha descubierto por qué ese pub estrafalario es su rincón favorito en el mundo. Si sonríe por eso. Por ella.

«¡Potter! ¡Pooootter! ¡Gin!»

Una voz estridente irrumpe en su cabeza, sobresaltándola, y sale del trance como entró: sin querer. Muestra su sonrisa: dientes grandes enmarcados por labios finos que tantas portadas de revista han protagonizado. Lo hace con aire desenfadado, pasándose una mano por el pelo; uno de esos gestos viejos que no van a irse nunca.

—Dime, Lavender.

«Vamos a jugar a 'Verdad o Atrevimiento'. Hasta Hermione se suma. No tengo que preguntarte, ¿verdad?»

—Verdad —Se acomoda en el sofá, con las piernas separadas—. ¿Quién va ahora?

—Oye, no, eso no cuenta. No empecemos con las trampas.

Es Parvati la que habla, retirando el brazo que antes cubría los hombros de su novia.

—Era una pregunta —aclara Luna, con aire soñador y esa curvatura enigmática tan suya que duele verla—. Y ha contestado.

Ginny hace un gesto con la mano, de esos que dicen mucho más que las palabras, y se incorpora para coger su botellín y darle un trago.

Nadie va a discutir una verdad irrefutable.

—Venga, voy yo —dice Neville, con una valentía que ha ido in crescendo desde que le cortó la cabeza a una serpiente maldita—. Pero no os paséis.

«¿Verdad o atrevimiento?»

El coraje no siempre es sinónimo de estupidez, sobre todo cuando sabes que la voz que se cuela con permiso en tu cabeza no trae buenas intenciones consigo.

—Verdad.

Va a lo fácil y Lavender chasquea la lengua.

—¿Es verdad… —Parvati se muerde el labio, pensativa— que te declaraste a Luna?

El hombre asiente, entrelazando sus manos. Se remueve un poco en su silla y carraspea antes de hablar:

—Sí, pero sabía desde hacía unos meses que era… es lesbiana. Sabía que no podía corresponderme y eso, pero estábamos en plena batalla, podía morir en cualquier momento y necesitaba quitármelo de encima. No quería irme sin habérselo dicho antes.

Hablar del pasado es extraño. Sus heridas están curadas y sólo quedan las cicatrices; pero el recuerdo del dolor y la pérdida sigue intacto.

La expresión de Neville evoca al chico que fue: tímido, regordete y con el pelo rubio oscuro. Ahora sigue siendo callado, pero ya no le da miedo hablar. Sigue teniendo unos kilos de más, pero Hannah y él cuidan bastante su alimentación. Y su pelo hace mucho que dejó de ser rubio. Pero durante un par de segundos todas ven al chico que le plantó cara a Voldemort y un centenar de mortífagos. Al que sacó la espalda del Sombrero y destruyó el último Horrocrux, propiciando el final de la guerra. Y al que le dijo a una chica lesbiana que estaba loco por ella, a sabiendas de que nunca iba a sentir lo mismo.

A Neville, que demostró ser más Gryffindor que todos los demás juntos.

Parvati se siente culpable. Su curiosidad ha preguntado por ella y ahora cree conocer el esqueleto de una escena que no le pertenece. Lavender le recuerda con un apretón en la rodilla que de eso va el juego, uno que propusieron para recordar lo que era ser jóvenes. Aunque fuera por unos minutos.

«Mione, vas tú: ¿es verdad que no hay nada mejor que un coño?»

La rubia no se molesta en darle a elegir porque lleva años escogiendo lo mismo.

La morena se pinza el puente de la nariz. Su pelo es como el de Lavender: rizado, con mucho volumen; pero, a diferencia de la mulata, siempre lo lleva recogido en un moño a medio deshacer. Es la más baja de todas y hace unos meses que está más delgada de la cuenta. Dice que tiene tanto trabajo que a veces se olvida de comer; sus ojeras le proporcionan una coartada creíble para todo aquel que no la conozca. Y es que ellos saben, por mucho que se empeñe en negarlo, que el trabajo es algo que busca ella sola. Una vía para escapar de una vida vacía, que ni un marido y dos niños a los que quiere con locura pueden llenar.

—Un buen libro —Le dice lo que quiere oír, procurando no rodar los ojos—. Hoy pensaba tirar por «reto», en realidad —comenta, alzando las cejas de sus amigos.

—Ten cuidado, que la diversión es contagiosa. No sé si podrás soportarlo —bromea Parvati, sonriendo.

—Se intentará —sentencia Hermione.

«A ver… Tienes que ir a la barra y pedirle el número a esa camarera».

—Lo mismo se te ha olvidado que estoy casada. Y que soy heterosexual.

—No estás sola —acompaña Neville.

—Gracias por este amable gesto de hermandad hetero. Quedáis tan pocos que tenéis que hacer piña, lo entiendo —molesta Parvati, con un gesto divertido en los labios.

»Es un reto, Hermione, no tienes por qué enseñarle tu Cámara de los Secretos. Nos puedes dar el número a nosotras luego, que seguro que le damos buen uso.

En ese momento la mejor bruja de su generación se arrepiente. Por haberle llevado la contraria a la mujer sin voz, que grita más que nadie. Por haber ido hasta allí para no romper una tradición que la ayuda a mantenerse cuerda, a recordar quién es fuera de las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Por intentar demostrar al mundo que es capaz de romper sus propios esquemas. Pero sobre todo se arrepiente por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Por soltarse el pelo, quitarse la gabardina y caminar hacia la barra en tacones de oficina —que no suele llevar puestos porque guarda unas zapatillas de estar por casa bajo su escritorio—. Por inclinarse sobre la oscura madera y sonreírle a una extraña a la que no quiere conocer. Por colocarse un mechón detrás de la oreja y reírse de un comentario que no le hace gracia. Por regresar junto a su pandilla con la cabeza alta y un papel doblado en dos en la mano. Por disfrutarlo.

—Siguiente —Toma asiento con aire inexpresivo y la respiración desbocada, guardándose el fragmento en el bolsillo del pantalón.

«Gin, tu turno».

No va a debatirlo. Sabe que van en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, como siempre. Que su aparición anterior en escena no fue más que la manifestación de su deseo de importunar. Y que se muere de ganas de jugar con fuego.

Ginevra Molly Potter es la campeona de ese pasatiempo y no va a dejar que nadie le quite el primer puesto. Su cara parece haberse esculpido para las sonrisas de victoria, esas que esboza antes de tiempo.

Mira a la mujer de las cuerdas vocales destrozadas por un monstruo, la que se jacta de saber legeremancia —algo que aprendió para poder comunicarse con los suyos— y que sin embargo cubre sus heridas de guerra con sus mil y un pañuelos, como si todavía se avergonzara de ellas. La mira y ve a la chica cabrona que siempre fue y que la batalla no logró llevarse del todo. La que empezó a salir con su hermano por puro capricho, como la que se compra un perrito para sacar a pasearlo. La que edulcora comentarios mordaces con sonrisas angelicales. La que nunca dice lo que los demás quieren escuchar.

La mira como miraba a sus contrincantes antes de un partido: con la cabeza alta, los ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa perenne que hace temblar cimientos. Retándola, sin pronunciar palabra, a portarse mal.

«No le has quitado la vista de encima en toda la noche», escucha en su cabeza.

Su piel se eriza sin pedir permiso y ella hace como que no pasa nada. Como que el cuerpo no le tiembla. Como que sigue siendo dueña del juego.

«Bésala».

* * *

_**Diciembre del 97'**_

—¿Qué?

—Que beses a Luna —recalca el chico que aún está esperando al último estirón.

»Con lengua —añade con una sonrisilla que queda grotesca al lado de las marcas que pueblan su cara; las que un hijo de puta le hizo con la varita por negarse a ser uno de los malos.

—¡Vamos! —insiste la chica de la voz con fecha de caducidad—. El Elegido no está aquí.

—No estamos juntos —se apresura a aclarar la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.

Aún le escuece que se fuera sin ella. Que la dejara atrás, sabiendo que le da quince vueltas a su hermano y su destreza con la varita y la escoba les sería mucho más útil.

«Lo hace para protegerme», se recuerda. «Pero yo no se lo he pedido».

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Te rajas? —Padma habla con extrañez y esperanza mal disimuladas. Es la única lo suficientemente competitiva como para considerarla una rival.

Ginny sonríe. Los mira sin verlos, con un gesto de soberbia que una ceja rapada acentúa. Un gesto que grita: «¿Sabéis con quién estáis hablando?»

Se revuelve el pelo con esa fachada de rebelde sin causa instaurada que la acompaña todos los días y que engaña a más de uno. Se pone a cuatro patas, ignorando cómo de corta le queda la falda que lleva usando tres años consecutivos. Y avanza despacio, dándole tiempo a la liebre para salir corriendo, si quiere.

Pero esta no se mueve del sitio.

La leona se detiene frente a ella y le aparta el pelo de la cara. Un lienzo perfecto que no tardará en llenarse de grietas cuando la secuestren días después, en las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero en ese momento no hay futuro en el que pensar. No hay miedo. No están los mortífagos ni Voldemort ni Harry. Ni siquiera los amigos que las rodean y que no les quitan los ojos de encima.

La sala de los Menesteres está vacía, a excepción de dos chicas que se miran y se ven. Con las ganas de Ginny impregnadas en la lengua con la que se humedece los labios y las de Luna en esos ojos oscuros que encierran un sinfín de secretos ininteligibles.

La pelirroja reduce la escasa distancia con demora, porque no hay prisa cuando el tiempo se ha detenido. Le acaricia la nariz con la suya de una forma tan leve que resulta imperceptible, cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración.

* * *

_**Diciembre del 96'**_

—Mira —El vaho acompaña al vocablo, que corta el silencio. La mano de Luna abandona el pelo de Ginny y señala hacia arriba, con los ojos fijos en la planta que crece de una de las ramas bajas del árbol contra el que se apoya.

—Muérdago —La pecosa se incorpora, perpleja, y una de las mantas que las cubren cae sobre su regazo. Siente el impulso de estirar el brazo y palpar las hojas, pero su amiga se lo impide.

—Está infestado de nargles.

Otra forma de decir que es venenoso.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí? —pregunta al aire, mirando a su alrededor con recelo. No hay forma de que la dichosa plantita no sea producto de un giro de varita.

Sus sospechas se confirman un minuto y medio después. Lo que dura la paciencia de Seamus Finnigan:

—¡La magia de la Navidad! —Asoma la cabeza por detrás del tronco de un árbol cercano y les guiña un ojo con su cara de pícaro.

»¡Vamos, bolleras, vamos! ¡Vamos, bolleras, vamos!

Al final el que se va es él. Lo hace escopeteado, gracias al maleficio que le concedió a la pequeña de los Weasley una plaza en el Club de las Eminencias.

—¿Qué se cree este? —Bufa con molestia, despeinándose con los dedos.

Luna, por el contrario, alza su comisura derecha. Como si la idea, más que incomodarla, le hubiera parecido ingeniosa.

—Deberíamos honrar la tradición —sugiere.

—¿Deberíamos?

—Claro.

—Vale.

Ginny se gira despacio, coloca las manos sobre las rodillas de la rubia y cierra los ojos, esperando un beso no tarda en llegar. Solo que no lo hace donde ella quiere.

Los labios de Luna se separan de su mejilla con rapidez. Le sonríe a su amiga, sin saber leer la decepción pintada en su cara. Es una lengua que se esmera en aprender todos los días.

—¿No habías quedado con Dean?

* * *

_**Diciembre del 94'**_

—Me gustan las estrellitas de tu vestido.

A punto está de escupir el ponche cuando la oye a su espalda. Traga como puede, tose un par de veces y se da la vuelta, despacio. Con las rodillas flaqueando, sin saber qué se va a encontrar.

Un vestido de tul azul hasta arriba de purpurina la recibe. Detrás está ella, con el pelo largo y ondulado, que parece flotar cada vez que se mueve. Lleva unos tapones pequeñitos en forma de corazón que filtran los sonidos que tolera, dejando atrás el ruido, y que sólo se quita para ducharse y dormir. Tiene copos de nieve dibujados sobre los párpados y los labios de un color azul celeste, que encajan en la paleta que esa noche luce el Gran Comedor.

Parece una princesa de hielo.

—Vas muy rosa —comenta con curiosidad, sabiendo lo que aborrece ese color.

—Cosa de mi madre.

» ¿Cómo es que has venido?

—Me hiciste prometer que bailaríamos.

Ginny sonríe sin querer y baja la vista, rozando una de las capas que envuelven a Luna y manchándose los dedos.

—Sí, pero… —Ladea la cabeza, para luego alzarla con la confusión reflejada en una línea entre sus cejas. Sabe que es su única amiga y que las dos necesitaban invitación para poder estar ahí; gajes de tener trece años—. ¿Quién te ha traído?

—No puedo decirlo, es un secreto.

Pone carita de buena, esa que lleva ensayando desde que recuerda.

—Veeengaaa...

El hada de invierno se acerca despacito, se agacha un poco y coloca las manos en torno a su boca. La música se superpone a su voz, impidiendo que Ginny la oiga. Su cabezonería le hace suspirar con ganas y volver a insistir, pero para entonces Luna ya se dirige hacia la pista.

Deja el vaso sobre la mesa más cercana, le hace una seña a Neville —quien continúa enzarzado en una conversación con Sprout— para decirle dónde va a estar y la sigue sin prisas, observándola desde atrás, sin entender qué es eso que se aloja en su estómago.

Se colocan en un lugar apartado y se dedican a mirarse, sin saber cómo empezar. Luna contempla todo lo que la rodea y Ginny se desespera en silencio, preguntándose por qué parece tan tranquila si ella siente que va a vomitar.

Los segundos pasan y los nervios no se van, pero las manos encuentran sitios donde alojarse con timidez. Sus piernas se mueven con lentitud y a ellas las imitan sus cuerpos.

No están cómodas, pero ninguna quiere separarse.

Dan un paso hacia delante. Otro hacia atrás. Giran. Sonríen sin mostrar los dientes. Apartan la vista. Se miran demasiado. Y hablan sin mover los labios, confesando un pecado que fingirán olvidar al día siguiente.

Porque la escena es excesivamente idílica y la Ley de Murphy se ciñe sobre ellas:

—_BABY IT'S YOU. YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE. YOU'RE THE ONE I NEED!_

La tortura medieval que abandona la garganta de su hermano y le deforma la cara en muecas grotescas le hace pegar un bote. Se separa de Luna, como si le quemara el contacto, y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡George! ¡¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?!

—Venía a ver cómo va mi pareja para el baile —Le da unas palmaditas a la rubia en la cabeza, como si fuera un gatito—. Pero veo que bien.

—Tú… ¡Pero si os lleváis tres años! ¡Y es Luna! ¡Y a ti te gusta Angelina!

—Esconde las garras, que esto lo hago por el bien de la Humanidad.

Guiño, guiño; codo, codo. Cejas en acción y una sonrisita que le recuerda a la suya. Demasiado.

—¡Solo somos amigas! ¡Y vete de aquí!

* * *

_**Diciembre del 93'**_

—Eres la niña que casi muere el curso pasado, ¿verdad?

Una vocecita interrumpe su lectura y Ginny pega un brinco. Abandona su lugar en el banco del pasillo, girándose con el ceño arrugado, expresión que pierde intensidad porque casi que no tiene cejas. Las mil y una pecas de su nariz se amontonan y sus mejillas amenazan con colorearse.

Han pasado muchos meses desde que un chico guapo y mayor la engañó con un diario maldito; algo que quedó eclipsado por la valiente hazaña de Harry Potter al cargarse a un puñetero basilisco. Pero no hay noche que no sueñe con Tom Riddle ni mañana que no se despierte con el pijama pegado al cuerpo.

La chiquilla extraña de corbata azul y bronce fija sus enormes ojos en ella, escudriñando su expresión.

—Estás enfadada —prueba a decir.

Los sentimientos de Ginny son demasiado complejos como para verbalizarlos, así que alza un poco más el mentón, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—Sí.

—¡Qué bien! —La ravenclaw da un par de saltitos y sonríe como si fuera la mañana de Navidad—. Ese no siempre lo acierto, pero tus manchitas me lo han dicho.

La pelirroja, desconcertada a más no poder, abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Tampoco tiene muchas más oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Soy Luna Lovegood —No le tiende la mano, como haría cualquier otra. Ni le da un beso. Ni siquiera sonríe. En lugar de eso, mete los dedos dentro de su túnica y extrae una criatura rosa demoníaca que Ginny no ha visto en sus doce años de vida—. Esta es Panda.

» ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?

El «no» se le atora en la garganta. No entiende a la niña rara, por simple que sea su propuesta. No entiende por qué ha ido hasta ella, por qué la ha molestado con una pregunta de mal gusto o por qué narices quiere ser amiga suya.

Ginny Weasley, la que siempre tiene algo que decir, se queda sin palabras. Amontona más esas manchitas a las que se refirió la rubia, coge el libro que la distraía esa mañana muerta de domingo y le da la espalda.

Se marcha sin despedirse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Al día siguiente descubriría que se había tomado su falta de respuesta como una invitación a acercarse, con el pretexto de darle una corona de flores que había hecho la tarde anterior.

—¿Somos amigas ya?

—Creo que sí. Aunque nunca he tenido una.

—Yo tampoco.

Piensa qué hacer a continuación. Si tenderle la mano, abrazarla o darle un beso. Al final opta por ponerse la diadema en la cabeza.

—Deberíamos hacerte a ti otra.

* * *

_**Diciembre del 97'**_

_La sala de los Menesteres está vacía, a excepción de dos chicas que se miran y se ven. Con las ganas de Ginny impregnadas en la lengua con la que se humedece los labios y las de Luna en esos ojos oscuros que encierran un sinfín de secretos ininteligibles._

_La pelirroja reduce la escasa distancia con demora, porque no hay prisa cuando el tiempo se ha detenido. Le acaricia la nariz con la suya de una forma tan leve que resulta imperceptible, cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración._

Podría haber sido un beso digno de novela romántica, pero lo que rozan sus labios es su frente. Y corona la acción trazando una línea recta de saliva hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

Luna arruga la cara y Ginny se separa despacio, girándose para encarar al puñado de voyeurs.

—Listo. Con lengua.

* * *

_**21 de diciembre de 2019**_

«Bésala».

Es lo que lleva repitiéndose más de media vida.

No sabría decir cuándo empezó. No fueron caricias junto al tronco de un árbol, un baile lento o una diadema de flores. Los débiles rayos del sol iluminándole el pelo, la purpurina pintándole la piel o su sonrisa deshinibida, sincera.

Fue ella. Sin más. Y con todo lo que eso significa.

Luna es la persona más compleja que ha conocido y al mismo tiempo la más transparente.

Por eso sabe lo que quiere, como lo supo cada diciembre, los meses que los precedieron y los años que estaban por caer.

Por eso se pone en pie y rodea la mesa hasta llegar a ella. Su Luna, que brilla más que la que hay fuera. Por eso se sienta encima. Por eso le sostiene el mentón con los dedos. Por eso sonríe.

Porque lo sabe. Luna lo sabe.

Siempre ha sabido por qué ese pub estrafalario es su rincón favorito en el mundo.

* * *

**NOTA**

Bienvenidas a la aventura de 'Entre clichés y bambalinas', una colección de one-shots independientes entre sí que giran en torno a un cliché muy extendido en Fanfiction o cualquier Young Adult (porque molan un coño, digan lo que digan). A mi manera, eso sí.

Y es que... ¿Llega a haber beso entre Ginny y Luna? Quién sabe. Jimmy dice que sí, que esto es un regalo para ella (Amigo Invisible 2019) y que no acepta otra cosa. Yo digo que lo ambiguo mola. Y que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

Gracias a Sara, como siempre. A María, por el último empujón. A Myriam, por decirme cómo se escriben las notas. Y a todas las que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
